The present invention relates generally to spray skirts, dry tops, and Personal Floatation Devices (herein referred to as P.F.D.'s), for use with kayaks, more particularly, to a cockpit cover with interchangeable spray skirt waistband, dry top, and dry top with internal P.F.D.